Promise
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See how far Sakura will keep her promise to protect Hinata from anything. Including Haishi Hyuuga. A sequal to 'The Meaning of Love to a Hyuuga'
1. Goodbye's are not Forever

**A/N: And now! The moment you've all have been waiting for. The sequal for The Meaning of Love to a Hyuuga'! Sorry for keeping my viewers waiting so long. Stuff involving my starting college in the spring along with DORs and some other stuff I don't feel like explaining.**

**Rated for, well, find out when you read it. **

**Enjoy, losers!!**

Graduation came and went for Sakura and Hinata. They passed all of their classes without any problems. Kurenai was proud of Hinata for graduating with her girlfriend and new friends Hinata knew during the time she was in Highschool.

Five months went by for the two girls. During that time, Sakura was able to save up enough money to buy her own house. Not too big and not too small. Just right. The pinkette's parents said that they'll give her 3,000 dollars every three months as long as Sakura's doing something productive like going to college, or getting a job. The Haruno girl agreed to what her parents told her before moving into her new house along with Hinata who wanted to live with Sakura who gladly agreed of the Hyuuga living with her. Sakura didn't have a problem with it and neither did Kurenai when Hinata asked her. Kurenai was helping Hinata when she was packing her things up in her room into boxes.

"So, Hinata, excited to be moving in with Sakura?" Kurenai wondered.

"Excited. Very, very excited!" Hinata said jumping up and down when she was putting her manga books in a box.

Kurenai smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. But it's gong to be very lonely without you around, Hinata."

"I'm sorry, Kurenai. Sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm just so proud of you and how far you've come."

"How far I've come, how far I've come," Hinata repeated as Kurenai put tape on the new finished box.

After taking a few breaks here and there, Kurenai drove Hinata and her remaining things to Sakura's new house. Putting the boxes into an empty room, the three girls hung out for the day by watching different TV shows in Sakura's room.

They were like that until nightfall.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys around, huh?" Kurenai said to Hinata and Sakura.

"Yeah. We may be busy, but we'll make time," Sakura said as Kurenai laughed at that.

"I'll keep that in mind. Oh, and Hinata, eventhough this is your new home, you are always welcome to come and see me whenever you want, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Whenever I want. Home is where your heart is. Where your heart is," Hinata said to the red-eyed woman.

"Yeah. Home is where your heart is, alright. Just don't get into too much trouble when I'm not around," Kurenai called out as she walked to her car and was about to get into her car when she saw Hinata run from Sakura's doorway, to Kurenai. Giving her a hug that surprised Kurenai a bit, she heard Hinata say in a low tone....

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Who felt Hinata end the hug as Kurenai smiled and put her hand ontop of Hinata's head lightly patting it.

"I'm not the only one who helped you, Hinata. Sakura did, too," Kurenai said as she got into her car and started up the engine, "I'll see you around." She drove off as Sakura and Hinata waved to Kurenai until she was out of eyesight.

"Okay, Hina-chan. Let's go in here and make you your favorite food: Cheesecake," Sakura said.

"Alright! Cheesecake, cheesecake, cheesecake!" Hinata happily cheered who jumped up and down before walking inside with Sakura.

* * *

That same night, at the Hyuuga house, the Hyuuga elders were reading different parts of Hinata's document.

"Is this all the information you could find, Haishi? One of the elders asked.

"Yes," Haishi said as he elders infront of him continued to murmur amongst each other about Hinata as the father of Hinata heard one of the elders say.....

"Then it's official. Two years from today, because of Hinata's past damage towards the Hyuuga name, she will be tooken away."

"Yes," Haish bowed behind it, "But may I ask where you will be sending my daughter away to?"

* * *

**Okame:**

**Sakura: Hey, what's with the cliffhanger?**

**Inyunaruto365: You'll find out when later on in the following chapters of this story.**

**Sakura: I swear, you never make sense when you write these kind of stories.**

**Inyunaruto365: Yeah, but my viewers seem to like them. And as long as they do, then I'll keep writing them.**

**Sakura: Eh, whatever. As long as you're happy to do this kinda stuff, then I'm not complaining.**

**Inyunaruto365: For once.**

**Sakura: Hey!**


	2. When a Girl Turns Woman

The next day after Sakura left to college, Hinata rode her bike down the street to her job.

It was a cosplay cafe called 'The Hipe of Life.' No one really understood the name, but it was a nice place to hang out and have a bite to eat. The people who work there are nice and like to talk to the customers about how their day was for them. And the people customers are nice, too. Some of them would be a bit grumpy and not talk to anyone, but as time would pass, they'd talk to someone at the Hipe of Life Cafe.

Hinata has been going there for four months now. And during those months, the customers favor her to be the most kind-hearted, smart, and out-spoken person they've ever talk to. Including the most hyperactive and talkative on good days.

She even made a few friends during her time there, too. A couple of them would be Mai Tokiha, Akane, Midori, and Natsuki Kuga who was a weekly customer to Hinata because of her advance knowledge of motorcycles, and mountain bikes. How fast they good, how long they'll last if the bikes are treated well by the owner, everything.

Hinata's average pay for working there at the cafe is 17 to 18 dollars an hour. She gets her paycheck at the end of every month. A bit more money than the Hyuuga thought she'd get for waitressing, but Hinata wasn't complaining about it. She never really did while she took peoples orders or anything to the customers that mad the other waitresses surprised. Some thought that Hinata was just being nice while some of them thought that Hinata has a lot of patience while working here because some of the customers would be mad or yell at Hinata for no reason. Truthfully, Hinata didn't really listen or pay attention to people like that. She would usually listen to music or forget about it which amazed some of the other waitresses when the Hyuuga told them. She thought she was weird for not getting mad at that while some of them thought it was smart of her to ignore something like that.

That same day, business was slow for the cafe as Mai was talking to her boyfriend Tate on her cellphone, Akane was texting her boyfriend Kazu, and Midori was talking to Hinata about something Midori called the Hime force. Showing the young Hyuuga a few funny dramatic poses who copied them with a smile on her face. Then after that, Hinata got bored and decided to pull out her labtop and watch an anime show called 'Burst Angel.'

"Hey, kid, whatcha watching?" Midori wondered.

"Burst Angel," Hinata responded not taking her eyes from the screen of her computer.

"Ooh, I love this anime! Mind if I watch? I haven't seen the last three episodes of this show."

"Sure, sure," Hinata said as Midori grabbed a chair, sat beside Hinata, and watched the show.

---2 hours later---

When the episodes were over, Midori was crying because of the death of Sei and Jo.

"Aw, man! Why did Sei and Jo have to die like that?! They're my favorite characters!" Midori angrily wailed with a tissue in her hand.

"I know. It sucks. Really sucks, really sucks. Megumi's not a good bounty hunter to replace for Jo," Hinata said.

"I know. All Megumi does is bitch and complain! Why wasn't she killed, too!?" Midori exclaimed wiping her eyes.

"I'll find, I'll find something funny to watch," Hinata said clicking on Golden Boy.

"Man, business is running slow today," Mai said.

"Yeah. Slower than usual," Akane agreed.

"Eh, whatever. I'm still getting' paid, so I don't care if anyone comes or not," Midori said.

"Still gettin' paid, still gettin' paid. Show me the money!" Hinata said with a fist in the air.

"That's the spirit, Hinata!" Midori yelled with Hinata as Mai and Akane sighed at the two other girls.

"Honestly, Midori, how old are you?" Mai sighed.

"I'm....uh....17 years old."

"No, you're not. You are way older than me."

"....So?"

"Ugh! Nevermind."

After work, Hinata rode back home on her bike where she saw that Sakura wasn't back from her afternoon classes. So, during that time, Hinata decided to watch TV for a while.

Two hours went by as Sakura rode to the house on her new care she bought two weeks ago.

"Man, I'm tired. I wonder if Hinata's back from work?" Sakura wondered aloud opening the door and seeing Hinata wearing a pair of black baggy pants with a sports bra, and no shoes, 'I'll take that as a 'yes' by her odd, yet sexy and casual clothing.'

Hinata turned around and saw Sakura entering the house. "Sakura-chan!" She yelled running to where Sakura was who was able to catch the lilac eyed teen before giving her a kiss on her lips. "Welcome home! Welcome home!"

"Thanks for the warm welcome," Sakura said seing that Hinata was straddling her legs until she was sitting on Sakura's lap, "Why are you so happy today, Hina-chan?"

All Hinata did was lightly mutter something who laid her head against Sakura's chest saying, "I'm just happy that you're back."

"Happy, huh?" Sakura picks Hinata up and lays her on the couch kissing her again on the lips a few times before the pinkette teen began kissing down to Hinata's neck. Hearing Hinata giggle from the contact she was receiving as Sakura kissed down from Hinata's neck, to her chest, then to her stomach.

Then after Sakura was done kissing Hinata's exposed stomach, she blew into it like a parent does with their baby hearing Hinata make a high-pitch laugh. Feeling Sakura then tickle Hinata's stomach that made the Hyuuga laugh even more who tried to squirm away from Sakura, but couldn't because the pinkette holding Hinata down on her back.

"Are you happy now? Huh? Are ya? Are ya happy now?" Sakura playfully said still tickling Hinata in the stomach continuously until Hinata was able to get up from the couch and run down the hall, "Hey. I'm not done with you yet!"

"No!" Hinata yelled laughing behind it as Sakura followed behind her girlfriend, "No, no, no!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Sakura said finally catching Hinata outside on the back porch who only wrapped her arms around the white eyed teens waist and spin her around.

All Hinata did was happily laugh from Sakura hugging her and yell, "I'm happy! I'm really happy now! I'm really happy now!" As the two continued to spin around and laugh for a while longer until they both fell on the floor. Breathing heavily from laughing and dizzy from spinning around.

All they did for the moment was smile and chuckle at each others company as Hinata and Sakura looked up at the star-filled sky. The moon was out, too which made the Hyuuga stare at it.

"Hey, Saku-chan?" Hinata said interrupting the sentence between her and Sakura.

"Yeah?" Sakura wondered not looking at the sky but at her girlfriend's milky colored eyes that were reflecting from the moon's soft light.

Hinata was blushing while fidgeting with her fingers. "I-I just want to say, to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Sakura smiled running a hand through Hinata's hair. Hinata always liked it when Sakura stroked her hair the way she did. "Don't mention it, Hinata. It's what I do."

"And-And I want to do something special for you, something special for you," Hinata said.

"Something special? Like what?"

Hinata blushed as she stood up and guided Sakura to her room.

**Okame:**

**Inyunaruto365: Aw, yeah! Hinata finally got some!**

**Hinata: And yo didn't even add any vivid details.**

**Inyunaruto365: Yeah. I know.**

**Hinata: (reading the script) But why is this in this chapter here?**

**Inyunaruto365: Yeah. I'm still working on a few things here and there.**

**Sakura: (reading) So, I see.**

**Inyunaruto365: Hey, at least I'm doing this kind of unique story.**

**Sakura: True. Just hurry up and write the rest of the chapters.**

**Inyunaruto365: You can't rush art, ya know!**


	3. Loud and Strong Love

**A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long. But don't worry. I'm still going to be posting more chapters for this story later on. Enjoy!!!**

The next day, Sakura woke up from the sound of music playing in a different part of the house. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes tasting a weird flavor in her mouth from last night as she sat up, stretched and walked into the bathroom.

Since Sakura wasn't wearing any clothes, she just jumped in the shower. Taking a five to ten minute shower as after that, she brushed her teeth and went back to her room to put something on for the day. The pinkette teen walked into the front room where she walked Hinata watching Fosters' Home for Imaginary Friends copying what Bloo was saying and doing as she was eating cereal during commercials. Sakura laughed at what she saw as Hinata turned around and saw the pink-haired teen standing behind the Hyuuga.

"Saku-chan!" Hinata happily yelled giving Sakura a hug. Hinata wore a One Piece shirt with dark blue jeaned shorts, and a pair of goggles over her head with a smile on the top of her head.

Sakura wore a pink short sleeved shirt with black pants and high-heeled boots with a backwards cap over her pink spiky hair. She yawned as she felt Hinata lightly sniff her.

"You smell nice," Hinata sighed with her head leaned against Sakura's shoulder, "The nice smell of flowers and honey."

Sakura smiled and kissed Hinata on the forehead. "I'll take that as a Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Good Morning," Hinata repeated with her hands in front of her jumping up and down happily, "How did you sleep, Saku-chan? How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Alittle hard for me to steady myself in the shower after our little ruckus last night."

"After our little ruckus last night, sorry about that. I was trying not to hurt you or anything like that, anything like that," Hinata said, "I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

"I know and I thank you for it," Sakura seductively smiled kissing Hinata against the lips, "How did you learn to do all that stuff, anyway?"

Hinata blushed who muttered something in her embarrassment before she said, "I watched a few manga books that Midori let me borrow for a few days."

"...I see," Sakura replied, "No wonder you were so skilled last night."

"So skilled, so skilled last night. Last night," Hinata repeated swaying Sakura's hands and arms back and fourth, "So, where are we gonna do today?"

"I don't know. I don't have any classes today since it's Saturday. You wanna go and see what go and see what Ino's up to?"

"Yes, yes," Hinata said finishing her cereal as her and Sakura began walking to Ino's house.

* * *

At Ino's house, her, Sakura, and Hinata went to watch a movie that was scary. Sakura and Ino were scared while Hinata wasn't. She was mostly zoning in and out from the spooky movie to being somewhere in her own little world. Sakura would see that in the Hyuuga's eyes that were staring from the screen to somewhere else in her mind, but eitherway, the pinkette could tell that Hinata was having a good time watching the scary movie.

Whenever something scared the brunette girl, she would scream and laugh from it afterwards, along with the other two girls who were scared, too. After that, the three went out to the mall grounds to just look around for a bit. There, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata saw their friends Temari, Tenten, and Naruto. Hinata was happy to see them along with Sakura as Hinata went to the arcade. When she left, Sakura told Naruto and the others what Hinata said and did for the pinkette teen last night as a Thank you for everything Sakura did for her lilac-eyed girlfriend.

"Ehh?! She did that to you!?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief as Temari, Tenen, and Sakura covered their ears from the blonde's sudden shriek.

"Why must you be so loud in the most oddest of areas?!" Temari yelled at him almost going deaf.

"Sorry, but having something like that is well... how do you think I'd react?!" Naruto stated.

"I guess you gotta point for once, Naruto. Anyway, Sakura, Hinata really did-"

"Do this and that to you," Ino butted in interrupting Tenten's question.

Sakura blushed at how her friends asked and said to the blonde female, "Y-Yeah."

"I knew it!" Naruto shouted as Temari slapped him in the back of his head, "Ow, what?"

"Holy crap," Tenten said.

"Nice," Temari said, "So, since we're on the topic of you and Hinata-"

"How was it?" Ino cut Temari as Sakura's blush deepened hearing that from the blonde woman.

"....Well... it was good," Sakura said in a soft tone.

"Really?"

"Wow!"

"Were you the man or was Hinata?" Naruto wondered.

"What kind of question is that?" Temari told him.

"What? They're both women. One of them had to be the aggressive one."

Temari puts a hand over her face before hearing Sakura say in a soft low tone, "... Hinata." Making everyone turn to Sakura.

"Huh? We can't hear you, Sakura," Ino said.

Then, Sakura repeated a bit louder, "Hinata. Hinata was the person who took control."

"Really?! I didn't know she had it in her!"

"Will you stop yelling, Naruto!?" Ino shouted at him.

"Sorry."

"You gotta tell us everything Hinata did last night, Sakura."

"Everything?"

"Well, the stuff Hinata did anyway to you, I mean. Was it nice, did it feel weird or something like that."

"I swear," Sakura muttered seeing that Hinata was walking back to where the others were, 'Thank God she's back.' "I'll tell you guys a bit later."

"Aww, but I wanna know the details!" Ino whinned.

"Sorry, but I'll tell you later. Hinata and I gotta go. Right, Hina-chan?"

"Right, right, right. Yep, yep, yep," Hinata said as the two walked out of the store holding hands.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura was watching different movies that were on late during that time of the night. Wondering where Hinata was, the pinkette went to her room and saw Hinata standing there in the dark looking at the moon opening and closing her fingers of her hands while swaying back and fourth.

"Hinata?" Sakura could tell that her girlfriend was stimming as she walked up to the Hyuuga and gave her a light hug. Snapping the goal from her stimming who saw Sakura hugging her and hugged her back. "Why are you in your with the lights off?"

"Why am I in my room with the lights off, is because I'm looking at the moon. I'm looking at the moon," Hinata said pointing at the full moon

"I see," Sakura simply said looking at the moon with her arms still wrapped around Hinata's waist.

Five minutes of silence went by as Hinata decided to break it by asking, "Hey, Sa-Saku-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"You mean when I flipped off Tsunade's assistant and yelled, 'Fuck you. You're not my trainer.' ?"

Hinata laughed at that who turned herself around to meet Sakura's lime green eyes. Gently pushing her onto the bed, Hinata was now straddling herself on Sakura's lap whose hands were on the pinkette's stomach lightly swaying back and fourth while looking down at Sakura. The pinkette was wondering what Hinata meant hearing her say, "When-When you said that you'll always be there for me."

Sakura's eyes slightly wondered at that. She didn't know Hinata was listening to her like that before going to sleep a couple of months ago after Hinata's Birthday and The Konaha Dance. But all Sakura did was smile before she replied, "Of course I meant what I said."

"And-And you said what you meant?"

Sakura nodded her head still smiling. "Yep. No matter where you are, I'll come and get you. Even if it costs me my life."

"Even if it costs you your life, even if it costs you your life," Hinata repeated laying her head against Sakura's chest, "You're not lying. I can sense it, I can sense it. You're not lying to me at all."

"I would never lie to the person I love," Sakura said putting her arms around Hinata and lightly running her fingers through Hinata's hair. The brunette sighed at Sakura stroking her head who muzzled her face against Sakura's chest. Hearing the gentle rhythm of the teen with pink hair's heartbeat, Hinata could feel her eyelids began to droop until she was asleep ontop of Sakura who fell asleep after Hinata did with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's body.


	4. Black Out

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for not updating this fic for so long. Things came up at home and I couldn't find where I wrote the fic I did for this. But don't worry. I've been working on the other chapters so I'll be updating in a few days.**

**But I have to write the other chapter out, though. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. And thank you for being so patient with me and not causing riots.**

* * *

Two years went by for the two girls living in Sakura's house. Sakura helped Hinata go into the same college as her which is called the Suna College. Hinata was happy that she was enrolled with her girlfriend who told her friends about it and were happy about it, too when Hinata was first going to the college around the month of August.

Now, Hinata and Sakura are both third year students in college. Sakura's going to study abroad while Hinata is going to major in Computer Animation as a Computer Web-designer. Hinata tried it once for a project in her computer class and liked doing it ever since. Hinata still works on the weekends at the Cosplay Cafe, along with days when she doesn't have classes. She would also see Kurenai and tell her how everything's doing along with how Sakura's doing.

Then, one day, when Hinata and Sakura were taking a walk in the park, a group of six to seven Hyuugas surround them. They saw this as Hinata hid behind Sakura in fear, not knowing what will happen.

"What's going on? Who are you guys?" Sakura wondered.

"We are from the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan. And we're here to take Hinata away," One of the Hyuugas said.

Hinata's eyes widened hearing this as Sakura yelled, "What?!"

"You heard me. Now, please, step aside, young lady."

"No, no, no," Hinata muttered still hiding behind Sakura.

"'No' is right. I'm not moving so you can just take my girlfriend away to who knows where!" Sakura told the Hyuugas.

"We are ordered by Hinata's father, Haishi Hyuuga, to take his daughter to a mental institution. From an anonymous source of information, we have heard that Hinata has caused grave disrespect to the Hyuuga Clan and must be sent away."

"What the hell are you talking about? Hinata didn't do anything to disrespect the Hyuuga's name!" Sakura told them.

"According to an eye witness, they said that they saw Hinata, uh, well, doing this and that to you, Sakura, along with falling with you which is forbidden in the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan. And according to what Haishi told us, Hinata also attacked him and Hinabi," A female Hyuuga explained to Sakura.

"So? Hinata had a good reason to attack her dad and sister the way she did. And Hinata loves me. She doesn't care if I'm a girl and neither do I. And besides, I thought her father disowned which meant he's not in Hinata's live anymore," Sakura informed.

"He's not, but from what he has heard about Hinata doing what she does freely made him see that Hinata is not stable enough to be out here like this. He said it will be better if Hinata went to the Fuka Institution for people who are like Hinata. So, pleas move aside, Ma'am."

"No," Sakura said, "I'm not letting you take Hinata because of a few petty things. If you want her, then you're gonna have to get through me!"

"Very well, then," A Hyuuga male said as two other Hyuugas came from behind about to take Hinata away until they were knocked down by Sakura kicking them across the face. Sakura saw two more Hyuugas heading her way as she swiftly kicked one of them in the face and punched the other one in the stomach. Then were sent down to the ground as Sakura continued to fight of the male and female Hyuugas until she heard Hinata yell....

"Saku-chan!!"

Making Sakura turn around and see Hinata being taken away by two female Hyuugas which were holding her down.

"Hinata!" Sakura was about to run where they taking Hinata until the pinkette woman felt someone hit her across the head with something hard. It made Sakura fall to her knees and lay on the ground who began to slowly black out. The only thing she could hear was Hinata calling out her name and the sound of Hinata struggling before Sakura could hear nothing.

* * *

"Did you get Hinata?" Haishi asked over the phone.

"Yes. We're taking her to the Fuka Institution right now. It was quite a hassle with the Haruno woman, but we took care of her, though," A Hyuuga male said over the phone.

"Good. Someone like her isn't allowed to roam the streets so freely. Even if it is my daughter."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Later that same day, Midori was walking down the street with her friend Youko. They were talking about which beer is better to drink on a hot day. Then, Midori saw Sakura lying unconscious on the ground in a small pool of blood from when the Haruna was hit across the head. Midori and Youko ran to where Sakura was knocked out and took her to Midori's place for first aid treatment.


	5. Unknown with Explination

Sakura slowly opened her eyes who found herself not the in the alleyway anymore. She was instead in someone's house as she slowly sat up who felt her head begin to pound greatly like a drum. Holding it from the pain Sakura was experiencing at the moment, she began to wonder what had happened to her who heard the sound of someone saying, "Ah, I see you're finally awake."

Sakura turned around to see Midori walking into the front room holding a cold beer in her left hand.

"Hey. You're the girl who's always drunk," Sakura said.

"It's Midori, thank you," Midori said as Sakura looked at her surroundings.

"Where....Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment. Mind the mess and papers you see around you," Midori introduced her messy, paper-scattered apartment to the half conscious teen. "I'm working on a thesis that's taking me longer than I thought it would."

"...Nice, but how did I get here?" Sakura wondered not remembering what happened to make her be in the state that she's in.

"Youko and I found you lying out cold in the middle of the park two days ago. You're lucky the injury wasn't that serious for Youko to handle," Midori said drinking a bottle of beer still in her hand.

'In the middle of the....park?' Sakura began to think what happened during the last two days she was when she was in the park before passing out. She could see images of three Hyuugas and and excruciating pain hit her in the back of her head before passing out with the sound of Hinata's voice echoing in her mind.

Then, it finally hit her.

"Hinata!!"

It made Midori look at Sakura with a confused look on her face after getting another bottle of booze. "What's that?"

"Where's Hinata? Is she here?"

"..No. The only person I've seen at the park is you." Midori saw Sakura slowly sitting up from the couch, standing on her two feet. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta get Hinata. They took her. Those bastards took her away from me!"

"You're not going anywhere. Not with a head injury like that."

"They took Hinata. Those Hyuuga bastards took her away from me!" Sakura fell to her knees from feeling dizzy by the head trauma she's suffering. Midori helped her up and guided the pinkette back to the couch.

"What are you talking about? Who took Hinata?"

Sakura had to get her thoughts together from suddenly getting up as fast as she did before explaining what happened to her to be in the state Midori and Youko found the pinkette in the park, along with what the Hyuugas who took Hinata away told her about why they were doing so.

Midori was shocked and angered to hear this happen. "That's insane! Hinata's not unstable in any way! She's high functioning and knows what's going on around her!"

"Exactly. I was going to kick the rest of those Hyuuga's ass but, well, you know from what I told you," Sakura said rubbing her fingers against her bandages head.

"Where did they take Hinata?"

"To a place called Fuka Institution I think. My mind is still a bit fuzzy from getting hit with....whatever those shitheads hit me with."

"I think I've heard of that place," Midori said making Sakura look at the beer-lover.

"You have?!"

"Yeah. It's well-known for people who have any person who knows anyone who's insane or unstable to the community for anyone to handle," Midori said.

"You gotta shoe me where it is! You have to!" Sakura told Midori.

"I don't know where the exact location is. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you in the state that you're in. You have to wait until your head injury is gone."

Sakura angrily sighed, but understood as she laid her head back against the pillow on the couch. "Fine!"

"Sorry, kid, but I don't wanna see you try and get Hinata in the state that you're in right now." Midori takes another chug of her alcoholic beverage who pulled out a brochure. "Here's what the school looks like, though."

"It's a school, too?"

"Yeah. I was surprised myself when I read the background. You should read it, too, since you'll be lying there for a while."

All Sakura did was sigh in frustration again as she looked at the brochure that Hinata's being token away to. The school/institution is big (think of Fuka Academy from Mai-Hime) is huge, with numerous windows around campus. Sakura opened the paper to see where everything is, the teachers who are in charge of the campus, what they do throughout the years, and many more as the pinkette continued to read the paper.

It took her half the night for the lime-eyed woman to read the pan-flit Midori gave her as she began to feel her eyelids get heavy on the verge of sleep.

As an hour went by, Midori went to check up on Sakura who saw her asleep on the couch with the lamp and TV on.

"Don't worry about Hinata, kid. She's smart. She can handle herself," The adult beer drinker said taking another drink of beer before throwing it away and walking back to her room.


	6. Rustle and Tustle

Hinata was in the back of the metallic truck heading to the Fuka Mental Institution. Hinata was yelling and screaming all the way there. Seeing that she wanted someone to let her out and go back to Sakura, they finally arrived after five hours of that, along with the sound of the Hyuga banging her fists against different parts of the metal walls she was surrounded with where their were no windows or anything for her to allow her to see.

The two male Hyuugas know that if Hinata didn't want to go in the truck, they knew good and well that it would be a hellish time getting her in the institution and in her assigned cell.

"Well, we better do this," The first male Hyuuga named Itia said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm surprised at how strong she is, though when we were trying to get her in the back of the truck," The other Hyuuga named Mio said as him and Itia got out of the front of their seats and walked to the back of the truck. They opened the two doors as Itia grabbed Hinata by the arms while Mio grabbed the brunette by the legs before walking to the gates of the institution.

And while they were walking, Hinata was be able to free her arm or left, and kick or scratch Mio or Itia in the face or any part of their body. However, the two men would grab Hinata's limbs again and continue to walk into Fuka with the yelling teenager until they finally made it to room 139.

"Quick. Open the door!" Mio told Itia who did what he was told and opened the it. Then, Mio pushed Hinata into the room and closed the door behind, "There. Mission Accomplished."

"Thank God, too. I thought she was going to escape a few times when we were bringing her down here."

"Doesn't she have a roommate or something?"

"Yeah. It says here a woman by the name of Fujino Shizuru. Age 22. She has Autism like Hinata, too, but she doesn't have any meltdowns or repeats what other people are saying."

"Well, whatever works, I guess. Let's go. This place is creeping me out."

"Yeah."

Both Mio and Itia left as in the room, Hinata was curled up in a ball crying on the bed. She didn't want to be here. Away from her friend, her helper/caretaker Kurenai, and especially Sakura. She didn't understand why her father did such a harsh thing such as put her in a place like this.

Tears continued to run down Hinata's eyes as she gently muttered, "Saku-chan.... please get me out of here."

* * *

"Ehh?! They took Hinata away?!" Ino said to Sakura who was at her house after explaining what happened to the pinkette two weeks ago.

"Yeah. They said that Hinata disgraced the Hyuuga name because of her sudden tantrums and her becoming unstable if she stays with me or something to that effect because of her being Autistic," Sakura said.

"Where did those Hyuuga bastards take Hinata to, anyway?"

"The last thing I remember before getting hit in the head was a place called Fuka Institution for people who are like Hinata."

"The Fuka Institution?"

"It might have been that or the Fuka Mental Institution."

"Okay," Ino said sitting on a nearby table. Neither the blonde with blue eyes or Sakura said a word for a good long time before Ino asked, "What are you gonna do now?"

"What do you think? I'm gonna get her back," Sakura said.

Ino was a bit surprised to hear that. "Listen, I'd love to break in and save Hinata as much as the next person, but you don't even know where the Fuka Mental place is."

"Which is why we're going to find Neji and ask him about it."

"Neji? Why him?"

"He's living with Hinata's god-awful father, so he must know at least how far it'll take to go to the Fuka Institution."

"You gotta point. But shouldn't we assemble a team of people who will help us?"

"We'll do that later. Now, come on," Sakura said getting up and walking out of her house.

"Wait up." Ino follows behind Sakura who was a bit wobbly from the head injury as the two took Sakura's car to drive to the Hyuuga's house.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is so short, but the next few fics are gonna get longer. I promise. I just want to thank the people who reviewed and favorited this story for being so patient. I am really happy that people like this and I will be continuing with this story until it's done just like the other fic I did for Hinata and Sakura.**

**I'm recovering from getting elbowed in the jaw from some idiot in basketball Sunday, but I'm fine, though. It's not broken or dislocated or anything (Thank God), but it's still sore from the impact, along with getting a bruise on my right leg, the left side of my mouth, and getting elbowed on the left side of my head. (Painful, yes. Pricat knows since I told her about it and I don't feel like explaining it again on here.) **

**So, once again, thank you for not giving me angry reviews, threats, or any kind that involve anyone stalking me or anything to continue this. (bows) I'm working on the next fic right now. **

**I'm debating weather or not to do a rated M fic for Hinata/Sakura when Hinata took Sakura into her bedroom since people want to know what those two did. Just a heads up to you guys since you've all been so nice to me and all. It'll be a little reward if you guys want to read it or not when I'm done. So, if you want it, then keep me motivated by leaving me nice reviews. **

**That's the deal. ;3**

**Now, that I have a laptop, I can write whatever I want without anyone looking over my shoulder. And since my mom doesn't look at fanfiction, along with not knowing my username, I'm not worried about it. My brother does sometimes, but he doesn't care what I write truthfully. He's cool about it and doesn't care. He goes there a few times when he's bored and that's it. He doesn't have an account or anything, though. He loves to draw and play video games.**

**Well...'till next time. If you guys want to PM me, you can. I don't mind. I'll respond to you and talk. **


	7. New Inmate, New Problems, New Friend

Sakura and Ino rode to the Hyuuga house where they saw Neji about to walk back into the house when he heard Sakura calling out his name.

"Oh, hey, Sakura. What's up?" He asked.

"Come with me," Sakura said grabbing Neji by his arm and pulling him away from the Hyuuga house.

"Hey, what was that about?"

"Hinata was sent away," Sakura told him that made Neji's eyes widened at that.

"To the Fuka Mental Institution?"

"You knew this was going to happen?" Sakura angrily grabbed Neji by the collar of his shirt.

"Yes. I was going to tell you guys, but Hiashi knocked me out before I could do anything. When I woke up, I couldn't remember what I was going to tell you until now when you told me," Neji quickly said.

Sakura angrily grunted before letting go of Neji's shirt. "Dammit."

"Do you know where that Fuka place is?" Ino asked Neji.

"I do, but you can't go there," He said.

"Why the hell not? Hinata needs me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Listen, I'd go with you in a heartbeat to help you get my cousin out of the institution. However, I overheard Hiashi say that he'll be sending one of the Hyuuga members at the Fuka Institution to make sure Hinata doesn't try to escape or anything. And once he does that, he has nothing to worry about Hinata disgracing that Hyuuga name again as he put it."

"So, they're gonna keep an eye on her until her spirit breaks?" Sakura put it.

"Talk about cliché," Ino replied, "Do you know how long it'll take until the Hyuuga squad people stop looking after Hinata like a hawk?"

"Unfortunately, it'll take six to seven months. Almost a year before Hiashi finally gives up on Hinata," Neji said.

"Six to seven months?!"

"A year?! I can't wait that long! We've got to get Hinata now!!" Sakura said.

"I know, but the Hyuuga's all know your face and if one of them sees you trying to break Hinata out, Haishi will transfer her to another Institution farther than the one she's in now," Neji explained seeing Sakura's eyes fill with tears, "I'm sorry, Sakura. If it'll make you feel any better, I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks, Neji. Please do," Sakura said as Neji walked into the Hyuuga house.

Sakura didn't move or anything as tears began to angrily run down her face. "Sh-Shit." She punched the ground who felt Ino gently place a hand on her shoulder lightly comforting her.

"Don't worry, Sakura. During that time, I'll tell our friends what's going on and any other people who want to help," Ino said.

"Th-Thanks, Ino. But... I wish I could do something now instead of just standing here like an idiot."

"Don't worry. Hinata knows you better than anyone. She won't think that you just abandoned her like that. She's got spirit! And gust to boot," Ino reassured Sakura, "Beside, Hinata wouldn't like to see you crying like this. She wants you to be strong."

Sakura nodded as she wiped her eyes from the hot tears. Ino's right though. Hinata wants her to be strong for her sake.

"Yeah. You're right, for once, Ino."

"Hey!" Ino said as the two got into Sakura's car and drove off.

'I know you'll be fine, Hina-chan. Just don't give up on me... okay?'

* * *

That same afternoon at he Fuka Institution, a woman with honey-colored hair, red eyes, and wore what looked like a boys uniform. (A/N: Once again, think of Mai-Hime and their uniforms) was walking through the halls of Fuka with two doctors following behind her.

This woman's name is Shizuru Fujino. She's been at Fuka for about seven to eight years now because of her nervous breakdown she had during class one day. She was walking back to her room 139 as she heard one of the doctors say, "Now, Shizuru, you have a new roommate in your room so don't attack her or anything, okay?"

"Yes. You told me about her for the past month already, so don't worry. I won't hurt her," Shizuru said in an irritated tone as one of the doctors opened the door for Shizuru to walk in who did before the doctor closed and locked the door, walking away from the room. Shizuru sighed at being in the room again. Then she saw Hinata sleeping on her bed with tears brimming down her pale cheeks. Her face had a calm yet worried look on it while she was laying on her side hugging her knees in a loose way.

Shizuru blinked at the sight who heard Hinata softly mutter in her sleep.

"Please... Saku-chan... h-help... D-Don't leave-Don't leave me... " She heard Hinata say who saw the Hyuuga begin to angrily thrash in her sleep. "No! Noo!! No! No, no, no!! Stay away from her!!"

Shizuru then walked to where her bed was and began shaking Hinata to wake up. "Hey. Hey, wake up, kid."

"NOO!!"

It took a while for Hinata to wake up as Shizuru saw Hinata's eyes immediately snap open and met Shizuru's red ones.

"Ara, ara. I see you're awake," Shizuru said as Hinata backed herself away from her in fear, "Are you okay?" All Hinata did was nod as she wiped her eyes from crying. 'As usual. Another person is afraid of me.'

"I'm-I'm alright, alright," Hinata said calming herself down before looking in Shizuru's eyes, "Sorry. Is this your bed?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. You're fine to lay there a bit longer if you want," Shizuru said with a facade smile on her face. Then, she saw Hinata sit up from the crimson-eyed woman's bed and walked to where the other empty bed was. 'Ara?' "Uhh..."

"I moved because you weren't happy about me laying on it. Laying on your bed," Hinata said sniffling as Shizuru was surprised hearing this from the young girl.

The reason why is because Hinata was right. Shizuru didn't want Hinata on her bed. The crimson-eyed woman didn't want to be mean, but she has a habit of getting mad at people who touch her things. Especially if they're lying on her bed for some reason.

'This girl.' Shizuru looks at Hinata who was hugging her knees, "Hey, kid.."

"My name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata said.

"Okay, Hinata. I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why are you here? You know, in a place like this?" Shizuru wondered.

"My good-for-nothing father said that I've disgraced the Hyuuga name because of me having, because of me having Autism," Hinata angrily said, "He thinks I'll be stable if I'm here."

'She's not any different from me,' Shizuru thought, "By the way, my name is Shizuru Fujino, if you didn't know."

"Shizuru Fujino, if you didn't know, if you didn't know," Hinata repeated Shizuru's reply while looking at her shoes then at Shizuru's clothes, "That's a boy's uniform."

"Ara? Oh, yeah. I tore up the girls uniform the people here gave me to wear because of the skirt being so short," Shizuru said, "I hate wearing what people want me to wear. The people here give you a uniform for you to were since this is a mixture of an institution and a school for people like us who are shunned by mankind."

"Shunned by mankind, shunned by indifference," Hinata halfly repeated again.

"Yeah, that, too. But what can ya do. We live in a world where we're judged by looks. And if we don't fit what people proclaim as 'normal,' then they call us the freaks while they, on the other hand, are the abnormal ones for saying this stuff to people like us who are different. It's been like that for eons and there's nothing we can do about it. Nothing at all," Shizuru said with her hands behind her head while laying on her back on the wall in silence. Then, Shizuru implied, "I guess you wanna know why I'm here, too, huh?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Hinata said now laying on her back and looking at the ceiling, "You talk a bit more than I do."

"Ara, ara. So, you've noticed. I also have ADHD."

"That would explain you talking so much, so much."

"Hai. I have an attendancy to talk a lot about stuff that's on my mind. People never really understood why I would change the subject so fast or say something that might offend someone without me even noticing it. I have a friend here who has Asperger Syndrome who's like that as well, but has an attendancy to yell and curse if her point isn't getting across. I mean, she's smart and everything like me and I know you are, too, but were misunderstood by mankind like I said before. I don't get why, though. We weren't chosen to be like this. We were born with it just like the Homunculi from FullMetal Alchemist when they were created and almost left for dead on the streets until Dante came and helped them out. Too bad they all died, though. Gluttony, Lust, Envy, and Wrath were my favorite characters. It sucks how the characters you love die later on in the show and leave us with the-"

"Shizuru," Hinata butted in.

"Yes?"

"You're talking, you're talking too much."

"Oh. Kannin na (Sorry in Kyoto-ben)," Shizuru smile sitting on her bed, "Mind butting in again if I do that again."

"Mind butting in again if I do that again, okay," Hinata repeated.

"It gets pretty boring here. I mean, I have my friend Haruka, but she's in a different room."

"I can tell even though you have a TV here," Hinata said fiddling with her collar shirt.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Yes? Yes?"

"I know it's only been a few hours since I met you, but do you wanna be friends with me?"

"Wanna be friends, wanna be friends, sure," Hinata said as Shizuru smiled at that. Then, she was surprised when she heard Hinata say, "I can tell you're a nice person. Your eyes. You're eyes and face give it away. The facade. The mask. But even so, you're nice. A bit talkative, though. A bit talkative, but I can manage. I'm a good listener."

Shizuru was taken aback to hear this from the Hyuuga. The two of them met for seven to ten hours and yet, Hinata can tell if the red-eyed woman's trying to hide something from her without even looking at her twice. This made Shizuru smile a real smile as she got up and sat on Hinata's bed.

"Ookini," Shizuru said to Hinata, "I guess in about another hour, I'll show you were everything is, ne?"

"Ne, ne. Where everything is, where everything is."

Shizuru lightly laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a bit confusing, but think of them talking for a long time in the room.**

**More one the way.**


	8. Finally Sinking In

An hour went by as Shizuru showed Hinata around Fuka. Some of the people there are nice, some of them aren't so nice, some of them are very talkative, and some of them never really talked to anyone but themselves.

The Fuka Institution wasn't that bad, though. It resembled a mixture of a High school and a college more than it being an asylum for people with severe, moderate, and borderline disabilities that the people, who have them, can't manage on their own very well. There are even classrooms, along with a cafeteria for the students here to eat their food and learn within the asylum.

As the two females walked along, Shizuru saw Hinata suddenly stop where she was walking.

"Ara? Hinata?" Shizuru saw Hinata staring at the window, lightly flapping her hands while rocking back and fourth, 'She must be in her own little world judging by her hand movements.'

"Oi, Fujino!" A certain blonde haired woman shouted while running to where Shizuru and Hinata were.

"Ara, mah. Hello, Haruka," Shizuru said with a smile on her face.

"'Sup," Haruka said who saw Hinata beside Shizuru, "Who's the newbie?"

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. She just came her a couple of hours ago."

"Oh. Hey, I'm Haruka Suzushiro. Nice to meet you," Haruka said seeing Hinata still in a trance not responding, "Hey, kid, did you hear me?"

"Haruka, I don't believe you should-" Before Shizuru could finish her sentence, Haruka aggressively pulled on Hinata's right arm. However, in the process, it made Hinata snap out of her stimming and violently swung at Haruka across the face with her fist in fear.

Haruka fell to the ground with a loud thud as blood was running down her nose and mouth from the counter attack. "What the hell, Hyuuga chick?!"

"I tried to tell you. Hinata here was stimming and muttering something to herself. Not really listening to what you were saying and when you pulled on her arm like that, well, you saw it for yourself," Shizuru said helping Haruka up and going to where Hinata was with a fearful look in her eyes, "Are you okay, Hinata?"

"Are you okay, yes. What happened?" Hinata said.

"You were out of it and accidentally hit Haruka when she pulled on your arm aggressively," Shizuru explained as Haruka wiped the blood from her nose and mouth where some more blood dripped out of her nose again.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't, I didn't mean to attack you like that," Hinata apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault for pulling on you like that," Haruka said, "Besides, you gotta strong right look."

"It's 'hook', Haruka," Shizuru said.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm Haruka Suzushiro."

"Haruka Suzushiro, Haruka Suzushiro. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you," Hinata said hiding behind Shizuru.

"A bit odd, but she's cool," Haruka said to Shizuru, "I can tell that this girl's got guts."

"Got guts, got guts," Hinata repeated in a murmuring tone as Shizuru smiled at that.

'Well, things are going to be interesting. I can tell.'

- - -

"Class, this is Hinata Hyuuga. She'll be starting class here at Fuka today," A teacher named Maria said, "Now, you can sit where Shizuru Fujino is sitting, okay?"

"Okay," Hinata said not making eye contact with the teacher or any of the students who watched her sit next to Shizuru as Miss Maria began her lesson for today.

- - - -

At lunch, Hinata was looking around trying to find a seat and so far, she couldn't find any who heard someone yell, " Hinata-san, over here!" Which made the Hyuuga turn around and see Shizuru waving her hand for Hinata to sit with her and Haruka.

"Geez, Bubuzuke. You're being nice to the new chick," Haruka said.

"Yeah, I guess. She's a nice person, so I'm being nice in return," Shizuru said as Hinata walked to where the blonde and light brown brunette were and sat next to Shizuru with a timid look on her face.

"Well, nice to meet you again."

"Nice to meet you again, too. Nice to meet you again, too, Haruka," Hinata shyly said looking at the ground while eating her food.

"She's shy, so don't mind if she' doesn't look directly at you for a while, Haruka," Shizuru said drinking her tea.

"Eh, whatever. I'm use to that," Haruka replied as the three ate their food in silence.

For most of the lunch time, Haruka was talking to Shizuru about things that were on her mind while Hinata repeated a few phrases that Haruka yelled at the Fujino woman in annoyance. After lunch, since Hinata didn't have any classes for the day, decided to go out to the courtyard and walk around the new environment. The Hyuuga was muttering a few things from a cartoon show, not paying any attention of the flowers around her. She continued to walk around the different areas of the large courtyard with a half upsetting look on her face from what happened that caused her to be here in a place like this. She was still walking around the campus for about three to four hours now and Shizuru was wondering where Hinata was as she decided to find her.

'I hope she's alright,' She thought walking through the halls of Fuka. Then, her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of someone crying. Shizuru wondered who was sobbing as she followed it into the library. (Yes. The one in Mai-Hime. That really big one)

Shizuru looked around the dark corridors of the always empty library. The only thing the crimson-eyed woman heard was the echoing of her footsteps and the unknown person sobbing. When Fujino found the person crying in the library, she saw it was Hinata curled up in a ball who was lying on her side with tears brimming down her face.

"Hinata?" Shizuru walks to where the brunette was laying and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hinata, what's the matter?"

Hinata continued to cry and sniffle for a while before answering Shizuru's question. "Sa-Saku-chan.... Saku-chan..."

"Saku-chan?"

"My girlfriend. Sakura.. She's not here. She's not here!" Hinata sobbed to Shizuru who understood what she meant.

'I guess it didn't hit her very well until now,' Shizuru thought.

And it was true.

Hinata knew that she was tooken and sent to the Fuka Institution, but it wasn't until now that Hinata realized that she can't see Sakura again. Even if she wanted to or not.

That place was her new home.

Shizuru understood that feeling quite well as she gently rubbed Hinata's back. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright, Hinata. You'll see Sakura again."

"You'll see, you'll see Sakura again, yes, but I don't know when I'll see her again. She-She helped me with so much growing up with people telling me I couldn't do this or that because of me having Autism." Hinata sat herself up and wiped her nose and eyes from crying. "She's the first person who loves me for who I am. Not for what I have, not for what I have." Tears began to fall down the Hyuuga's cheeks and held back a sob that dared to escape her lips. She then felt Shizuru gently wipe her eyes that were still running down the lilac teens face.

"If this Sakura person loves you that much, then she doesn't want you to cry like this," Shizuru said in her calming Kyoto-ben accent. Hinata stopped crying who heard Shizuru say that as she continued, "She'll find where you are. And when she does, she'll take you somewhere far away from this place and live in a nice little house away from the people who treated you like you're nothing." Shizuru felt Hinata lay her head on the other woman's shoulder. Usually, Shizuru doesn't let that many people touch her, but for some reason, she didn't mind Hinata laying on her like that at all.

She could hear Hinata only sniffle along with wipe her nose a couple of times. Shizuru saw a little bit of Hinata fiddling with her fingers through the darkness of the library corner they were sitting in. The two remained there on the floor until Hinata was able to calm herself down enough for her and Shizuru to walk back to their dorm room.

- - - - -

That same night, Shizuru was sleeping on her bed while Hinata remained awake still in thought of what happened. She wasn't upset or mad about it anymore. She knew that Sakura will come and save her no matter where she was.

Luckily, Sakura was too stubborn to let something that was important to her go. It made Hinata smile at the thought as she continued to lay in bed for another hour before finally falling asleep around three o' clock in the morning.


	9. Years of Not Giving up

**A/N: Hinata's now nineteen in the upcoming fics after staying at the Fuka Asylum, or the Fuka Nuthouse as some people put it.. In my MIND! Ooooooohhhhhh!**

**Anyway, Enjoy this next chapter.**

Five to six months went by since Hinata was sent to the Fuka Mental Institution. During her stay there, Shizuru, Haruka, and she became the best of friends, but mostly, Hinata would hang out with Shizuru more than Haruka when the blonde wasn't around. For some reason, to Hinata, she can sense a familiar warm feeling coming from Shizuru that no one else does.

It reminded her of her girlfriend: Sakura.

It's also the reason why she's not letting the people here get the better of the Hyuuga. She's not going to change just because she's in the institution. The only problem Hinata's having during that time was getting into fights with other people there because of her being new at the mental institution and hanging out with Shizuru.

Her and Shizuru are the only two girls who wore boys uniforms at the school. When Hinata got into fights, she would have scratches, and bite marks from the other person fighting her, along with them, but worse because of the lilac-eyed girls quick reflexes before anyone could break up the fight: boy or girl who fought against her. Because of that, it left visible scars and bruises on her face and body as some of the wounds were covered with bandages and her clothes. Shizuru would help Hinata in the fights, along with getting a few scratches on her but not as much as her friend.

One day, after classes were over, Shizuru was helping Hinata comb and brush her hair from getting it messy from another fight the lavender-eyed girl was in. Shizuru would hear Hinata muttering a few things from a familiar show while watching Sonny With a Chance on Shizuru's medium-sized T.V. The crimson-eyed woman never really understood why Hinata would mutter like that, but whatever made Hinata calm and happy, Shizuru didn't mind it. She never really did after she hung around Hinata for a while.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Yes?"

"What about that chick Sakura? You never talk about her that much anymore. So, what's up? Do you still care about her?"

"Do, I still care about her, of course I do," Hinata said still looking at the screen, "It's just... I have this feeling that Saku-chan will come and save me from this place, from this place."

"I see. But what about those Hyuuga guards who keep checking up on you? How can she help you with them watching you 24-7?" Shizuru wondered.

"She'll find a way. I know it," Hinata said as Shizuru smiled and lightly ruffled Hinata's hair. She's the only one Hinata will allow to touch her besides Sakura and Kurenai.

"Well, when she does come and save you, I'll be wishing you luck with your girlfriend," Shizuru told her friend.

"I'm taking you and Haruka with me, Shizuru."

Shizuru's eyes widened at that. "But.. why?"

"Haruka and you are nice people, I can tell. You two were just forced into this nuthouse, nuthouse. And plus, you two, you two are my friends. Friends, friends try and help each other out when they can," Hinata explained, making the honey-haired woman speechless for the first time in years, "But I don't want you to tell Haruka about it."

"Why not?" That contused the rusty-eyed woman.

Hinata went quiet who leaned her back against Shizuru's body and chest before saying, "I'm watiing for the right moment."

"Then what?"

"Just for the right moment. Just for the right moment." Hinata smiled at Shizuru after repeating her statement. Shizuru never really understood Hinata's words when they would come out like that. They would always confuse her until a while later when she saw what Hinata was talking about.

All Shizuru could do was lightly smile at Hinata's words and lightly kiss the lavender-eyed teen on the top of her head. Hinata didn't seem to mind the lip contact Shizuru did just now as the crimson eyed woman hears her friend laughing at what she was watching on T.V.

Back at Konoha, Sakura was talking to Neji about the Hyuuga guards coming and going to Fuka Mental Institution less and less as the months went by.

"That's good to know. How long do you think it'll take for your Uncle's guards to stop visiting to see how Hinata's doing?" Sakura asked Neji.

"I'm not sure if this is exact, but I overheard him say about the end of January," Neji told her.

"Okay. I told a couple of my friends what I was planning to do and a lot of people wanted to help. Including Natsuki, Mai, and Midori: The drunk who helped me out when I was knocked out on the ground at the park."

"That's great. I'll let you know when it's safe to send Hinata a letter letting her know what's going on over here in Konoha."

"Awesome! It took five months to gather the people who are helping us, along with enough money to go and I know things will turn out well before all this stuff ever happened," Sakura said, "Thanks again for helping me out, Neji."

"You're welcome. She is my cousin, after all and I would help her out no matter what it was."

"And thanks again for helping me find out who reported that stuff to your uncle."

"Yeah, don't mention it. It was mostly Kiba with his dog Akamaru and Shino who were able to hack into the Hyuuga's computers. I'm sorry that this stuff is happening, though," Neji said, "I thought Uncle Hiashi was doing better than him since he's always like that."

"You gotta point, but it's okay. Stuff happens. At least we know and you know where exactly Hinata is," Sakura said moving some of her longer pink hair from her face.

A few months ago, after breaking down numerous amounts of protective software and spyware, and strong firewalls, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were able to hack into The Hyuuga Family's Main Frame and Computer Document. They found out who was the person who told Hiashi about Hinata and Sakura being together. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The moment Sakura heard this, Naruto, Chouji, Neji, and she beat the living daylights out of the Uchiha snitch. Well, mostly Sakura after Chouji and Naruto were getting tired of punching and kicking Sasuke. It took both of the males five minutes to calm Sakura down and get her away from Sasuke before she killed him.

Sakura gave Sasuke a black eye, a fat lip, two to three or more broken ribs a broken nose, a broken left arm, and a snapped fibula and tibula on his left leg. After that occurrence, Sakura threatened that if Sasuke tells anyone what happened that the pinkette will do worse to the dark blue teen before leaving him in the alleyway the two boys and one girl beat Sasuke up in.

"How much money do you have since opening a separate savings account?" Neji wondered.

"Last time I checked, around ten to eleven thousand dollars," Sakura told him.

"That much? I wish I was getting that much at my work job," Neji said as Sakura smiled at his slight envy of her money, "Anyway, I'll let you know if things change."

"Alright. Later," Sakura said as Neji walked into the Hyuuga house.

Sakura walked back to her empty house with a sad sight followed behind it. Ever since Hinata was token away from Sakura, the pinkette never really wanted to stay at home for any long period of time. She would be at the college doing her classwork and homework throughout the day or until it was night time when the college was closing down. If she didn't have classes for that day, Sakura would sleep in and not get out of bed for anything unless it was to get something to eat or go to the bathroom to use it. It was like that for two to three months for Sakura. She was in a sea of depression who would also sulk about Hinata not being here. It was until the third week of the third month that she began to pull herself together again and thought about Hinata who wouldn't like to see her girlfriend sulking like that. She would tell her to pick herself up and keep going even if the Hyuuga wasn't there with her physically.

For some reason, Hinata knows that things will turn out okay in the end.

'Life isn't worth dwelling in the past with your mistakes. Ya gotta keep moving on. Keep moving forward as Mr. Robinson would say,' Hinata told Sakura with a calm smile on her face one day.

And she's right. Things are starting to with each passing day. Sakura threw her bag and shoes on the floor and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Afterwards, She flopped on her bed and fell asleep, muttering,

"Don't worry Hina-chan. I'll be coming to rescue you soon."

At Fuka Institution, Hinata was watching Family Guy while hugging her knees and eating a bag of chocolate. She was mouthing the words she knew from her favorite characters in the show. Shizuru was out to her therapy session along with Haruka as the Hyuuga was waiting around the room muttering a few things after the show was over.

Hinata was staring out the locked window flapping her arms slightly as she began to go into her own little world. While she was stimming, Hinata was thinking about Sakura and how she was doing back at their house. She hoped that Sakura was okay after a few of Hinata's guards knocked Sakura out like that. She was standing in that position for a good hour or so as Shizuru came back to the dorm room and saw Hinata standing where the window was still stimming. Shizuru could tell that Hinata was there for a good hour judging by how Hinata didn't clean up after herself when she was done eating her food.

Shizuru walked up to where Hinata was and gently hugged her that made the lilac-eyed teen snap out of her trance and look up to meet Shizuru's eyes. Hugging the crimson-eyed woman, Hinata buried her head against Shizuru's chest who heard the Hyuuga lightly mutter a few things before looking up at her.

"Hey, Hinata," Shizuru said with a smile on her face.

"Hey. Hey," Hinata said rubbing her head against Shizuru's chest with a smile on her face.

"Have you been standing up since I left?" All Hinata did was nod while averting her eyes from the honey-haired ones. Shizuru lightly smiled as she ran her fingers through Hinata's hair.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just making sure you're okay, that's all," Shizuru said seeing Hinata fiddled with the buttons on the red-eyed woman's boy's uniform.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just fine, just fine," Hinata echoed her last statement who remained in Shizuru's embrace and still fiddled with her uniform.

Fujino didn't mind what Hinata was doing at all. When Hinata first came to this institution, Shizuru saw that Hinata didn't smile or talk to anyone because of not knowing anyone and not liking where she was. Now, Shizuru saw that after getting into fights with other people at the school, Hinata didn't let that get to her.

Shizuru didn't understand it, but Hinata was... different. Different from any of the people in Fuka.

As the months went by, Shizuru admired Hinata for remaining herself. Compared to how other people are when they first come to Fuka, their personalities change from better to worse. She could tell that Hinata didn't belong here. She's well better off not being in the Fuka Asylum as Shizuru lightly ran her fingers through Hinata's hair who didn't mind when Fujino did that to her. Yawning afterwards, Hinata picked up her things that she left on her bed and on the ground, and put them in the trash while Shizuru laid on her bed with her hands behind her head.

"I'm gonna sleep for a bit. Will you be okay, Hinata?"

"Yeah. I'll be-I'll be fine. Just fine," Hinata said as Shizuru closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: There you go peoples! I've been doing other things on fanfiction with other stories, along with some other things, but I'm still going to be doing this. **


	10. Letter of Consent

As four months went by, the guards who were looking after Hinata at the Fuka Mental school began to grow less and less everyday. Then, in the month of March, the guards just stopped coming to see Hinata in Fuka completely. At Konoha, Neji told Sakura about it who was happy to hear this. The only thing they have to do now is wait for another month or two before Sakura could mail a letter to Hinata without anyone knowing about it at the institution.

That's gonna take some time to figure out for the pink-haired teen.

Despite that little casualty, she has enough time until then to rescue her girlfriend. She knows Hinata can wait for her a bit longer. Sometimes, Sakura would wonder while her mind was wandering from one thought to the next about how Hinata's doing in that place.

0 0 0 0 0

At Fuka, Hinata was doing well despite getting into a few fights here and there with a few people who picked on her. She learned a few things during her stay there. She learned different karate moves that the Hyuuga used to harm people who are trying to hurt her in any way, along with taking kendo practices after her lessons are done for the day. She learned new phrases thanks to Haruka telling her them. One of them would be, 'You've got guts, kid. Pure, genuine guts!' along with knowing how to hold and fire a gun in a video game Hinata played, how to fight with a sword that Shizuru has in her room that she bought online, and even how to drive a car after playing ten to twenty driving games in the room her and Shizuru shared. Including all the Grand-Theft Auto games since she has a pretty good memory of events. After Hinata was done with the games, Shizuru took one of the teacher's car keys and showed Hinata the inside of a car one day when the teacher went out of the classroom to take a little break.

However, Shizuru didn't expect for Hinata to ride the way she did, though. The Hyuuga girl was able to pop more then one wheelie along with driving backwards without even looking back, and making doughnuts in the concrete. The teachers and students saw this from the white-eyed teen and got a month of detention, along with Shizuru for stealing Yukariko's car keys. Shizuru didn't care, though. She's used to getting in trouble the way she does. She just never thought Hinata would be the one to do those tricks with the car and not dent or scratch it in any way. Shizuru knows that video games are good for people and all, but it seems that their is more to Hinata than what the sandy-blonde girl's seeing right now. That made her smile while sitting in detention with Hinata, and a few other students who got in trouble for something that they weren't suppose to be doing.

The next day, after their detention session, Shizuru was walking back to her dorm room who unlocked the door to see Hinata watching something that made her dance around the room. The Hyuuga didn't notice Shizuru walking in and closing the door behind her. Hinata turned around to see Shizuru walk into the room who jumped on the bed and landed a couple of feet from Shizuru before giving her a hug. Shizuru never mind if Hinata hugged her the way she did.

"Hey, Hinata," Shizuru said.

"Hey, Shizuru," Hinata said ending the embrace, "How was detention?"

"Same as before. Nothing's changed, really," Shizuru said scratching the back of her light brown hair.

"Same as before, same as before. Lousy detention for being boring," Hinata said as Shizuru laughed at what she said.

"Yeah, You gotta point there. But what can you do," Shizuru said laying next to Hinata on the bed.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Hinata said laying her head against Shizuru's chest as the crimson-eyed woman lightly ran her fingers through her now long hair. A few months ago, Hinata asked if Shizuru could cut her hair short so she could fight better without any of her hair in the way. Once it began to grow back, Hinata was able to tie it in a ponytail so it would be easier for the Hyuuga to fight if necessary.

"Do you want me to tell Haruka about you helping us out?" Shizuru asked.

"No, no. Not yet, not yet," Hinata said liking the feeling of Shizuru lightly running her slender fingers through the lilac-eyed teen's hair.

"Why not? If you don't mind me asking."

"Why not, if you don't mind me asking is because I have to wait for the right moment, the right moment for us to leave. Leave and never come back from this hellhole. This hellhole they put us in," Hinata said lightly making circles on Shizuru's arm with her fingers.

"Okay. I'm just making sure, that's all," Shizuru replied as Hinata nodded in understanding of what her friend meant.

The two didn't say anything for a while before Hinata said, "Is there anyone you can't wait to see? When we get out of here?"

"Well, there is one person, but I don't think they'd remember me after being gone for so long," Shizuru said.

"Is it that girl named Natsuki Kuga?"

Shizuru's eyes widened at that who saw Hinata sit herself up from laying on Shizuru's chest. "You.. You know my Natsuki?"

"Yeah. She's one of my favorite customers at the cafe I worked at last year. She talked about you all the time. How you teased her, how you kept doing perverted stuff that embarrassed her, everything. A few times, I would have to tell Natsuki to shut-up, but she just kept going on, and on, and on for hours."

Shizuru smiled hearing this. "Just like Natsuki to talk like that."

"Just like Natsuki to talk like that, but despite all of that, I can tell that she really cares about you. A lot, a whole lot," Hinata said as Shizuru's smile widened when hearing this, "Hey, Shizuru."

"Ara?"

"Do you guys like each other? The way I do with Saku-chan?"

Shizuru lightly smiled again before answering, "Yeah.. I was going to tell her when she graduated from Highschool, but I was sent here before I could get the chance to do so."

".. Oh," Hinata said, "... Hey. Why were you sent here? And who sent you to a place like this, like this?"

"Oh, that's right. I haven't told you about it, have I?"

"No. you haven't, you haven't."

"Well, it started when I was little. My mother died when I was five from a bad case of bacterial pneumonia. My father had to raise me as best as he could without any help. He saw that I was doing all these weird things like stacking and putting things in order, playing with real objects that were around in the house instead of playing with dolls or toys, and having bizarre obsessions with things like anime, how anime came from Japan to America, and anything that had to do with anime or its origin. My dad didn't mind it really. He said that as long as it's something that I loved then he didn't care and I was happy to hear that and so was he when he saw how much I was enjoying what I did. Everything was going fine until he took me to the mall one day."

"What happened?" Hinata wondered.

"Unlike my dad, I was able to hear one sound overlap another, overlap another, and another, and another. It was so bad to me that I began to scream and yell, telling my dad I wanted to go home with my hands over my ears trying to block out the noises I kept hearing in the mall. That happened when I was six; a year after my mom died. Dad thought it was just sudden shock from my mom dying without warning and dismissed what happened in the mall out of his head. However, it was something more than that when he took me to a different mall and I screamed and yelled again. My dad tried different things to calm me down, but it didn't work when it came to being in huge places. I was like that until I was eight when my dad took me to a doctor. That was when after taking so many tests, they diagnosed me with High-Functioning Autism and ADHD which would explain why I was screaming because of me having sensory overload from the sounds I was hearing in the mall those times I went with Dad," Shizuru explained who drank a cup of tea she made before continuing, "So, after finding out what I have, my dad helped me through it by taking me to individual therapy where I talked to someone about how I was feeling and how to cope with it when I was nine. The doctors prescribed me medication for me having ADHD, but my dad told me not to take it because he said, 'Once you take it, it'll give you side effects, and you'll need some other weird medication to cover the one you already have for it, and so on.' So, I never took it."

"That would explain you throwing your meds away, along with pretending to take it, and you talking fast on good days when you're happy the most," Hinata said as Shizuru lightly laughed at that, knowing it herself that it's true.

"Yeah. A while later, when I was fifteen, I met Natsuki in Middle School. I just saw her sitting by herself at lunch and decided to sit next to her. At first, she found me the most annoying person she had ever met because I couldn't keep quiet for very long around her and she would walk away from me because of it. As time when on, though, she began to open up when I was around her and we became best friends. I told my dad this and he was over-joyed to hear me making my first friend."

"That's how Kurenai reacted when Sakura became my friend a few years ago," Hinata said faintly smiling from the memory of her meeting Sakura.

"Natsuki and I were inseparable from one another as the months went by. Wherever Natsuki went, I went as well, and wherever I went, Natsuki would go, too. I didn't mind where she went and neither did Natsuki with me. We just liked each others company no matter where we went. If Natsuki was sick for the day, I would be sad and not talk to anyone. If I was sick, or gone for the day, Natsuki would be like that as well, but more irritable towards people. It was like we were twins or something like my dad would say when he saw us together: black and white, yin and yang, one without the other. He found it cute while on his side of the family, they didn't like me hanging out with Natsuki," Shizuru replied.

"Why? Natsuki's a nice person. A bit on the quiet side, but still nice," Hinata objected.

"Because while I was with Natsuki, her and I got into some trouble while going to Middle School and during our freshman year of High School."

"Trouble while going to Middle and High School. What kind of trouble?" Hinata wondered wanting to know more of Shizuru's past.

"Natsuki and I would always ride down the halls on our skateboards or on our bikes if we were bored. We would always sleep in Midori's history/literature class and we would get in trouble for that, too. Natsuki and I also caused a few food fights here and there, along with Natsuki fighting bullies who picked on me and the same thing for me fighting some of Natsuki's off who were picking or harassing Natsuki. In the end, though, we got detention for fighting in the hallways and other areas of the school," Shizuru said with a smile on her face, "We also got in trouble for talking back to teachers and skipping classes when we didn't feel like going to them. We would always hang out underneath a huge tree that was in the courtyard. Luckily, the principal or any of the teachers weren't able to find us in that tree no matter what season it was. The branches were so thick that they would hide us from anyone who was looking for us."

"That must have been a good time when you were hanging out with Natsuki like that," Hinata said as Shizuru nodded and sat on her bed.

"Yeah. They were the best years of my life. My dad would get mad at me for getting detention, but he didn't ban me from seeing Natsuki. He knew that she was my only friend and would be devastated if I couldn't see my Natsuki for any long length of time. My grandfather told my dad to separate me from Natsuki, but he told him no. I was happy about that, but wasn't very thrilled about doing chores as my punishment, along with doing military drills at five in the morning. If it was to see my Natsuki, then, I didn't care if I did those for the rest of my years in Middle and Highschool. I told Natsuki why I was so tired one day when I was going to see her who told me how crazy my dad was being, but truthfully, it wasn't when I told Natsuki what my dad told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that he wouldn't banish me from seeing Natsuki or anything. In return, however, I had to do what ever chores he wanted me to do, along with the military work out he made me do around five to six in the morning. I agreed nonetheless without a second thought, " Shizuru explained to Hinata with her hands behind her head looking at the ceiling of the bland room.

"Wow. You really didn't want to be a part from Natsuki, huh?"

"Right. That's what Natsuki said, too, when I told her about it. I was surprised a few times when Natsuki came to my house and help me with the chores my dad told me to do that day I got in trouble."

"She must've been one good friend to do that for you, one good friend to do that for you," Hinata said as Shizuru nodded.

"Yeah. And as the months passed, I slowly began to have a crush on Natsuki before I fell in love with her. The only problem was telling Natsuki about how I felt. So, I went and told my dad about it who gave me some advise."

"What did he say?" Hinata pondered.

"He told me to go and tell Natsuki how I felt about her and if she didn't feel the way I did, then ask her if we can still be friends. With that, I went to tell Natsuki at her house since she lives by herself, who gladly accepted my feelings. What made me more happy that day was Natsuki telling me that she's been having those same feelings I have for her for a while now; since the moment she began seeing the real me. I told my dad about how everything went who was happy about it, too. He said that he knew Natsuki and I are meant to be together which made me happy to hear that when my dad told Natsuki and me that when we were coming back from school."

"Aww! That's so sweet! So sweet! But what happened when you guys began dating, dating and all?" Hinata said now laying on Shizuru's bed.

"I'm getting to that. Don't worry." Shizuru sat herself up and looked at the window before the crimson-eyed woman continued. "It was about a year since Natsuki and I became girlfriends. Everything was going well despite Natsuki and me getting in trouble on the regular day to day bases when we were bored during our Sophmore year. Then, I don't know how it happened, but my grandfather on my dad's side found out about us and tried to separate us. Luckily, my dad tried things to avoid my grandfather which worked for a little before he was back to trying to split Natsuki and me up. He would tell me what I'm doing is wrong and it's disgracing the Fujino name, and how I should break up with that troublemaking punk Natsuki."

Hinata's eyes widened when Shizuru told that part of the story. 'That's just like how my dad is like with me when my mom died. Nothing I did made him any proud of me.'

"When he told me that, I said no and how much I love Natsuki before walking away from him." Hinata heard Shizuru talking which snapped the Hyuuga from her thoughts. "Unfortunately, he's stubborn and wouldn't let the subject go no matter what was going on and I was getting tired of it, along with my dad."

"Had enough to hear with it!" Hinata said holding her hand above her head.

"Yeah, that's how I was feeling at the time. It got so bad that he even threatened my father of disowning him and myself from the Fujino Family. Some of my cousins made idle threats about beating me up if I didn't break up with Natsuki, but I didn't listen to them," Shizuru explained scratching her left foot.

"Means you're going somewhere. Somewhere new," Hinata told her roommate.

"Huh?"

"That's what a friend of mine told me. About how feeling your foot itching means you're going somewhere different and how when you're right hand is itchy, itchy, that means you'll receive money. Not sure how, though, not sure how much money you get, though," Hinata said as Shizuru understood what her roommate meant before she finished her story.

"Anyway, the harasses kept coming from that side of the family and my patience was wearing thin. Natsuki and my dad could tell I tried to contain my anger as best as I could and Natsuki would try and calm me down by trying to get me away from my dad's relatives and grandfather. It still bothered me as it continued until I couldn't stand it and had a serious meltdown attacking my grandad and cousins, and almost killing him," She said as Hinata was surprised to hear that, but understood her frustration, stress, and pressure that her family put her through, "A year after that incident, my grandfather called Fuka Mental Institution and told them about what I almost did to him without fully explaining why and what caused me to attack, and here I am to this day."

"... Whoa." Was all Hinata could say from hearing Shizuru's story.

"Yeah, and my dad and Natsuki knew that I didn't mean to attack my grandad when they tried to tell the court about my background along with the stress and panic attacks I was getting from my old man, but the judge didn't listen to them. The court thought I was a threat to society because of what I did when I was sixteen. They didn't even let me speak while I was there. Just because I have Autism doesn't make me ignorant like most of the regular people who in this era of time we're living in. Except you, Hinata. You see it, too."

"I see it, too, I see it, too. I'm not ignorant for society. I-I'm not! And I don't like it. How people do things out of fear so things would go back, back to doing their normal routines," Hinata said sitting up and looking out the window.

"Yeah, I know. Fear has been running people's lives for eons if something new happens or if it's different from their regular routine, ya know?" Shizuru sits up from the bed and walked over to where Hinata was. "But what can you do?"

"But what can you do, nothing. Nothing at all," Hinata halfly repeated as Shizuru put a hand on the brunette's head lightly ruffling it, "But all people are afraid of change, though. Not all people are, not all people."

"True. We're fortunate to have people who care and love us for us. That's what keeps us going."

"Keeps us going, keeps us going. Our friends, family, and the people we love." Hinata was lightly fiddling with her fingers before fiddling with a strand of her hair. Shizuru smiled lightly and gave Hinata a hug who didn't object to it and returned it.

"Come on. Let's go and see what Haruka's up to today."

0 0 0 0 0 0

The next day, Hinata went to see if any mail came to her in her mailbox. She thought it was going to be empty again like it always is until she opened the box to see a letter in it. Hinata was surprised and happy to see the letter and began to wonder who sent it to her since her father never sent her anything and her friends don't know where she was. The lilac-eyed teen carefully examined the letter for any evidence of the sender. So far, nothing on the front of the letter, but when she looked at the back of it, Hinata saw something on it that made her eyes widen in delight. The back envelope had a picture of a cats head smiling with its eyes closed. It had a little speech bubble that read, "To my beloved Hina-chan."

It belonged to Sakura! Her lovely, lovely Sakura!

Hinata began to happily jump up and down, finally hearing something from her girlfriend for such a long time, when she suddenly stopped, put the letter secretively in the back of her pants pocket, and sprinted back to her room like she was given secret codes from the government and had to keep the letter hidden away from anyone threatening to harm it in any way.


	11. The Sign of Physical Hope in Ink

It took about five to six minutes for Hinata to go to her dorm room and lock the door behind her, and close the blinds on the window to cancel the light to enter the room momentarily. Hinata didn't want anyone to see this letter once she opened and began to read it. To her, this letter was important like something the FBI would send to their most reliable assassin to kill someone. Catching her breath from running so fast, Hinata sat on her chair with the letter still in her hand while rolling to where her desk is. She pulled out a letter opener she stole from a teacher and carefully slid the blade across the opening of the still sealed envelope. When it was open, Hinata pulled out the white sheet of paper very slowly and unfolded it who looked at the well-known handwriting.

"This is definitely Saku-chan's handwriting alright," She said aloud in a soft tone who began to read the letter.

It read:

0 0 0 0 0

Dear, Hinata,

It's me: You're beloved Sakura Haruno. It's been a while. Too long for me and I know you, too. I'm sorry for not sending you anything in the mail for the past six to seven months, but their truly is a reason behind it. I told Neji a few months ago about you being tooken away who explained how if I tried to send you anything through the post at the institution, or try and get you out, your father would find out and transfer you farther away from where you are now since there are guards from the Hyuuga Main Branch looking after you like hawks.

I know you're probably looking around for them, but don't worry. I have some good news. In a little bit you're gonna be free from that Fuka Nuthouse. I can't promise an exact day, so you're going to have to wait a little longer for me to rescue you with some help I was able to acquire during that time. I'm sorry. I really, truly, honestly am. I'm working out a plan that's quickest for me and my friends to help and get you out of there without hesitation or second guessing. Is it possible for you to send me a map of the Institution when you're done reading this?

If so, thanks. :3

With some help of Neji, along with Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, they was able to find out who told your father about us and everything. It was Sasuke. Naruto, Chouji, and I beat the crap out of him for that.

Well, mostly me, anyway.

In any case, The Hyuuga's aren't watching over you like an experiment or anything anymore. They gave up on you and think you'll be in Fuka for the rest of your life. Well, they're wrong! Dead wrong! I'm going to be sending you letters other than the one you're reading right now telling you more about what's going on. So, please bare with me until I get to you.

I know we'll meet again. And no one is going to stand in my way to get to you.

That's a promise.

Love,

Sakura

P.S.,

I sent you a picture of what I look like now since it's been a year from when you were sent to Fuka. Try and send me a picture of what you look like when you get the chance, okay?

0 – 0 – 0- 0

Hinata happily smiled and jumped up and down in excitement from what her girlfriend sent her. She pulled out a photo that has Sakura's face and body. In it, Sakura's hair grew to her back and shoulders who wore a black shirt with a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. She had an annoyed look on her face from her friend taking the photo without the pinkette's allowance. Hinata smiled at the picture as she walked to the windows about to open them when she stopped. She has to put this letter and envelope away so no one would try and steal them.

The Hyuuga will tell Shizuru about the letter involving Sakura getting her out of Fuka later. She put the picture of Sakura inside her pillowcase for tonight, and put the now opened envelope with the neatly folded letter inside of it underneath her bed after making sure for the second time no one was spying on her. She put the letter on the deep edge of her mattress who got up and straightened it. She then opened the blinds into the dorm room and unlocked the door before opening it when she heard someone banging on it. Hinata saw that it was Shizuru and Haruka at the door as the blonde woman had an annoyed look on her face while Shizuru had an amused smile on hers from Haruka trying to open the use to be locked entrance.

"Oh, hey, Haruka and Shizuru," Hinata said to her friends.

"'bout time you opened the door, Kid!" Haruka said as her and Shizuru walked into the room.

"Sorry. I was doing something. Something that was important, something that was important," Hinata said as Shizuru put a hand on her head with a smile on her face.

"Well, whatever it was, it must have been for you to lock the door like that," She said.

"Whatever. Just start the game up so I can kick your ass already," Haruka said.

"Alright, alright." When Shizuru was about to load the game, she felt Hinata lightly grab onto her uniform sleeve. "Ara?" It made the crimson-eyed woman turn to see Hinata with a look that read 'I need to talk to you later' that made Shizuru nod her head and lightly say to the lilac-eyed teen, "Tonight. When no one's around to listen." Hinata nodded as the two heard Haruka yell to Shizuru to hurry up and load the fighting game she has in the game system.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

That night after Haruka left from losing on the game Tokyo Extreme Racer Drift against Shizuru, the wine-eyed asked Hinata what she wanted to talk about. In response to that, Hinata made sure Haruka was gone and pulled out the letter Sakura sent her. Shizuru read it and was surprised from what the letter contained when she was done.

"And this is what Saku-chan looks like now. What she looks like now," Hinata said handing Shizuru the picture of Sakura to her friend.

"Wow. She's prettier than I thought. No wonder you fell in love with her," Shizuru said with a smile on her face.

"Hey! She's mine, not yours!" Hinata proclaimed grabbing the picture back from Shizuru and hissed at her like a cat.

Shizuru was a bit surprised to see that who smiled and waved her hand in front of her face. "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't take the love of your life a way from you. Besides, I already have someone I love as you know."

Hinata calmed down at that by letting out a sigh of relief. Shizuru smiled even more when she saw that from the Hyuuga who put the picture and letter back underneath her bed mattress.

"So, what are you going to do now since Sakura sent you that letter?" Shizuru wondered to Hinata who was taking off her shirt and pants that left her in her underwear.

"So, what am I going to do now, is write Saku-chan, Saku-chan back letting her know I got her letter. And-And explain to her what's been going on," She said sitting on her bed. Shizuru saw a few scrapes, bruises, and scars on Hinata's body from fighting a few people in the asylum. The brunette helped when that occurred, but Hinata wouldn't let Shizuru interfere with her fighting sometimes.

Then Shizuru asked Hinata, "Are you really going to tell her to take Haruka and me with you?" Making the woman look at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I asked are you really going to tell her that you're also bringing me and Haruka with you when you escape?"

"Yes. Yes. Why? You two are awesome, and after hearing what you guys went through, you two don't deserve, don't deserve to be here. In Fuka," Hinata said, "I don't see why not, though to ask Saku-chan."

Shizuru lightly smiled at Hinata being so nice to her. No one has ever been like that to the rusty-eyed woman. For the first time in years of being here, Shizuru was glad she was sent to the Fuka Institution.

"... Hey, Hinata."

Hinata looks up from reading the letter again. "Yes?"

Shizuru was about to speak something until she stopped and only replied, "... Never mind. Don't worry about it."

".. Okay. Goodnight, Shizuru," Hinata said laying on her bed.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Hinata," Shizuru said turning off the light and looked up at the ceiling of the room, '… And thank you..'


	12. Tears of a Dream

**A/N: It's been crazy where I am with getting things ready for multiple reasons, along with staying up literally all night for some odd reason. **

**This chapter is probably for me the saddest thing I've ever done. So prepare your tissues and sleeves to cry. I was tearing up when I was writing this!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata was lying in her bed asleep dreaming of things that came into her mind. She then began to see herself as a seven child again living with her father Hiashi. Her father was yelling and screaming at the young brunette as the older female looked into her younger self's white eyes. She never noticed how much sadness and emptiness she had in them when she was younger after her mother died, making everything change from good to bad. The flashback of her getting abused by her father made her bawl her fists up in anger as past moments of her getting abused moved by her faster and faster. So fast, that she began to hear different voices of different events that happened to the Hyuuga that began to overlap one after another, increasing in sound. Hinata was covering her ears and closing her eyes, hoping the noises would stop taunting her. Suddenly, the voices and flashbacks stopped and everything went faded to black.

This made Hinata open her eyes and wonder what just happened until she saw someone that made her eyes widen and fall to her knees.

It was her mother: Kerie Hyuuga.

Kerie had the most flawless skin that was a perfect tone from her face, all the way down to her feet. Her long hair was a perfect dark violet color that had every piece of it in place with no split ends that passed her shoulders and went down to her back. Her physique showed how well she kept herself physically fit for a woman her age; even after giving birth to her two daughters. Now that Hinata is a young lady herself, she looked exactly like her mother from her eyes, her pretty well proportioned face that had a few scars from fighting in the Asylum, to her long violet hair, to her perfect figure that matched the rest of her body from fighting in the Fuuka Institution, and training so she can keep herself physically strong. Hinata could see a gentle white aura surround Kerie who wore a dark blue dress with the same colored sandals she was wearing and a smile softly plastered on her beautiful face.

"It's been a while, Hinata," Kerie warmly greeted her daughter who was still in shock for seeing her mother again after twelve to thirteen years of her death.

"… M-Ma-Mom." Hinata slowly stood up, not breaking her stare towards her still smiling mother. The ex-heir queen could see tears begin to form in Hinata's eyes as Kerie gradually opened her arms, knowing what's about to happen. "MOM!" The Hyuuga daughter ran and gave Kerie a hug with tears running down her face in joy as the force of the running embrace made the other woman lose her balance and fall off of her feet onto her butt still hugging her daughter. She didn't mind it, though. All she did was gently pat Hinata on the head and run her fingers through her daughter long hair.

The Hyuuga mother was amazed at how much Hinata has grown compared to when Hinata was seven years old. It took a while for Hinata to calm down long enough for her to be able to take a few deep breaths and talk who lifted her head up to meet Kerie's eyes.

"My, my, my. Look how much you've grown. Before leaving this world, you were just reaching my knees. Now, you're almost as tall as I am," Kerie said wiping her daughter's eyes.

"… Mom, I… I'm just so happy to see you. To hear your voice again after so long," Hinata said as her and Kerie properly stood up again.

"Yes, I know, dear. I hope you're not mad at me for leaving you to go through all the things you did," Kerie said as her smile slowly faltered.

"Hope you're not mad, no, I'm not, Mom. I would never be mad at-mad at you." Hinata then lowers her head sadly. "But I guess you're mad at-at me for what happened to you...when you died."

"Honey, that's not true," Kerie said lifting Hinata's head up with her index finger, "What your father said about me dying because of you is a lie."

"Is-Is a lie?" Hinata lightly repeated the last statement.

Kerie nodded her head. "Yes. I was going through years of different Kemo Therapy from the age of twenty on up. The reason I didn't tell your father was because I didn't want him to be concerned about my health and bud into things I could decide on my own. So, I told him, whenever I had to go to my session for therapy, that I was going to therapy because of a physical injury I had when I was younger that didn't heal properly which he bought." Hinata remained quiet as her mother removed her hands from her face and continued. "The only thing I was concerned about was you and your sister Hanabi being born. I didn't know if I was going to miscarry or if you two would have caught anything because of cancer I was fighting off. In the end, I was so happy when the doctors told me you and Hanabi were healthy and well."

Hinata smiled at that for a minute before it faded into a sad frown. "But-But what happened when you figured out that there was something wrong with me, something wrong with me?"

"You were diagnosed with High-Functioning Autism when you were three. I saw you weren't speaking very much, playing by yourself and not making alot of eye contact with anyone, along with repeating what was being told to you or what you liked hearing. However, I was not shocked or upset about it," Kerie told her daughter whose eyes were slightly widened at that.

"You-You weren't?"

"No. I was a bit surprised about it honestly since I didn't know what it was, but that didn't stop me from loving you as my first born child, Hinata. It's only a part of what makes you you."

"A part of me. Autism what makes me me." Hinata responded.

"Yes. I didn't tell your father about it because he'll think of something completely different," Kerie said with a slight annoyance behind it.

"Something completely different, like what?"

"I assume you know your fathers huge respect for the Hyuuga Clan, right?"

"Yes." Hinata grimly answered, recalling her moments of Hiashi telling her how much she disgraced the clan because of her disability.

"He would think you can't do anything because of what you have and try to put you in a group home which he's done, I assume?"

"He put me in a place called The Fuka Mental Institution and I hate it there."

Kerie sighed at that. "I see. It seems you've made two friends there, though."

"Yes. Shizuru and Haruka. They're awesome!"

"That's good to know. Anyway, because of your fathers mindset back then and still to this day, the way it is, he thinks that any disorder, syndrome, or disability is a bad thing. However, it's not and you were never an accident or a mistake to begin with, including me, Hinata," Kerie told her offspring.

"Never an accident or a mistake to anyone, re-really?" I-I wasn't?"

"No. I thought of it as a good thing because after reading what you have, it meant you'd be different from the rest of the uptight Hyuugas. I see from watching you grow, you have become a magnificent Hyuuga compared to the others. You are a prime example of how the Hyuuga Clan should be. And I'm not just saying it because you're my daughter," Kerie replied.

"R-Really?" Hinata was speechless. No one has ever told her about being a prime example of the Hyuuga Clan.

It made her… happy.

Happy her mother's proud of her for being the way she is and was never ashamed of her for it. It made Hinata smile the way Naruto does with his teeth showing and eyes closed when he's happy. Hinata was doing the same thing that made Kerie smiled from seeing Hinata being so happy.

"I would never be ashamed of you. After all the accomplishments you've done as a child up to now. Including meeting Sakura."

Hinata lightly blushed at that while looking down at her feet. Kerie laughed and ran a hand through Hinata's hair.

"Including meeting Sakura, you're not mad at me, are you, Mom?" Hinata asked.

"No. It's your life. You do what you want," Kerie said, "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me." Then Hinata gave Kerie a hug who was a bit surprised and lightly laughed. "What's the hug for?"

"Thanking you. For thanking you because after what Dad and Hinabi told me that you died because of me. But now, after seeing you, I'm happy, happy that it's not true. Not-Not true at all," Hinata happily said with tears of joy running down her face as Kerie smiled again at her daughter's joy and relief who hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're happy. And you're welcome. You're my daughter and I wouldn't lie to you about anything. Including loving you for you," The Hyuuga mother said as Hinata buried her head into her Kerie's shoulder and muttered something happily. Kerie lightly ran a finger through Hinata's hair who like the feeling as the mother's smile then changed into a sad one.

Hinata could sense the sudden change that made the 19 year old teen look at her mother with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but my time is running short."

It made HInata sadly look at the ground, knowing that herself since this is a dream and will have to take up soon. Kerie felt Hinata tighten her grip around Kerie's waist.

"…. I know," Hinata sadly said trying not to cry from not seeing her mom again when she wakes up, "But I'm-I'm not gonna stop from getting out of Fuka! This makes me more reason why I have to get out! Because my friend, my girlfriend, and now you who's been watching over me from a far. I can't give up now! I just can't!"

Kerie could tell Hinata was going to cry, but refused as the Hyuuga mother said, "That's good to know. I know things will turn out for the best." She closed her eyes who began to become transparent. Hinata could feel this when she was hugging her mother's waist.

"M-Mom?"

Kerie smiled with tears running down her face. "Don't worry. I won't be gone forever. I'll be right here in your heart." She points at Hinata's heart with her see though finger. "So, don't be sad, Sweet Heart. No matter what people say about you, I'm the proudest mother to have ever given birth and raised you for the short amount of time I had. Remember that."

Hinata couldn't help but let the tears fall. She nodded at what her mom said while wiping her eyes with her arm. "I-I will, Mom!"

Kerie's body was slowly disappearing who was able to wipe away the remaining tears from Hinata's eyes before gently kissing her daughter on the forehead. Hinata was able to hear her mother whisper, "I love you… Hinata." And watched Kerie completely vanish before her eyes. Hinata then fell to her knees and broke down crying from seeing her mother leave her again. Hinata was calling her mother's name, wanting her to come back from the depths of darkness Hinata was in.

But she never did.

She was all alone.

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata! Hey! Wake up!" Shizuru was shaking Hinata in bed from hearing the sounds of the Hyuuga crying and yelling for her mom in her sleep. At first, Shizuru ignored it since people do that when they miss there parents. That's what Fujino did when she was a child and a few times here and there, but as the yells increased in volume, Shizuru was worried."Come on, Hinata. You're freaking me out. Wake up!"

It took a couple of good shakes and yells for Hinata to wake up as Shizuru saw Hinata's eyes snapped open with her body in a protection potition. Hinata's arms covered her face to protect herself from being hit, tears running down her eyes, breathing heavily, and her entire body was shaking. It reminded Shizuru of when she first met Hinata. She remembered how defensless the voilet hair teen was. It took a while for the white-eyed teen to figure out where she was again, along with what happened.

"Hinata, are you okay? You were tossing and turning a lot while crying for your mom," Shizuru said in concern as Hinata sat herself up with tears still on her brimmed cheeks and a bit dazed from the event that happened. It didn't take Hinata long for her to figure out what made her a nervous wreck who covered her face in her pillow and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Shizuru didn't know what kind of dream that made Hinata so upset, but would ask her later who gently patted Hinata's back.

"It's okay, Hinata. It was just a bad dream you had," Shizuru said calmly to the teen who then got up and ran out the door, "Hinata, wait!" Shizuru got up and ran as fast as she could so she wouldn't lose the Hyuuga through the dark halls of the Fuuka Asylum.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by a true even that happened to me when I had a dream similar to this, but with someone else. Not my mom since she's alive.**

**I'm sorry for not updating for about, uh, a year or two? **

**I'm going to try and upload the other chapter since I have then already written on paper. **


End file.
